


sinking in your ocean

by BooyahFordhamYacht



Series: don't call me lover, it's not enough(zagene oneshots) [5]
Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Adorable, Based on Eugene Babysits Ned's Baby, Cutesy fluff, Discussing Children, Established Relationship, Eugene Babysits Ned's Baby, Family Planning, Fish, Fluff, Jon Bellion Made Me Do It, M/M, Maggie's Back Bitches, Mentions of Fish, Zach is a Goldfish, baby fever, based on a video, confusing metaphors, goldfish, having children, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooyahFordhamYacht/pseuds/BooyahFordhamYacht
Summary: Zach hates this. He and Eugene haven’t even talked about marriage, let alone kids. But now he’s editing Eugene Babysits Ned’s Baby and it’s possible that watching his boyfriend take care of a baby is making him want kids. A little bit. Okay, maybe a lot.Or: Zach is a goldfish.title & some inspiration from jon bellion's song Blu





	sinking in your ocean

Zach _hates_ this. He and Eugene haven’t even talked about _marriage_ , let alone kids. But now he’s editing _Eugene Babysits Ned’s Baby_ and it’s possible that watching his boyfriend take care of a baby is making him want kids. A little bit. Okay, maybe a lot.

 

He’s like a - like a fucking _fish_. One of those dumb little goldfish who fixate on one thing and swim in their bowls and think about that one thing for their whole dumb little lives. Zach is a fucking goldfish, and he hates being a goldfish. But he is a goldfish, stuck in a bowl, watching video of boys and babies and wanting a baby with his boy.

 

Zach is a goldfish.

 

The beyond-adorable content sucks him in, and the hours fly by. By the time he’s watching Eugene gaze at a sleeping Wes, night has long fallen over Los Angeles skies. The way that Eugene looks at Wes makes Zach feel like a molten lava cake, and he can’t help thinking about Eugene saying that he would murder anyone who tried to hurt Wes, and the way that Ned and Ariel looked at each other, like they already knew. And Zach knows he’s fucked, because he can’t ignore that he wants that with Eugene more than anything in the world, but there’s no way Eugene wants it too. Eugene’s wary of marriage, how could he possibly want kids? He remembers Eugene saying he did from the lie detector, but how could that _possibly_ be true? A hand on the back of his neck makes him jump, and Zach spins around. Eugene is smiling at him.

 

“Real productive, huh?” Eugene says, voice light and teasing, and Zach blinks.

 

“What?” Zach’s brow furrows, Eugene’s mouth curling up into a wider smile.

 

“Nothing, you’ve just been looking at that screencap for like twenty minutes. Like what you see?” Eugene’s definitely joking, and Zach laughs, heart twitching all the same. Eugene is asking about himself, about the clothes he’s wearing and the way he has his hair in the video, Zach knows. It’s harmless teasing, and yet it makes little goldfish Zach dive further into a white picket fence dream of an ocean.

 

“You know I do,” Zach says quietly, refusing to think anymore about kids. Eugene and kids. Zach and Eugene and kids. Zach and Eugene and having kids.

 

Eugene brushes a kiss against Zach’s forehead, and Zach closes his eyes, warm with the touch.

 

“C’mon,” Eugene’s voice is soft and welcoming and Zach melts into the touch and refuses to think about Eugene and kids and them being parents any more.

 

Slow jams buzz through the car as headlights pass them by, and Eugene seems perfectly fine with Zach’s silence, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel as they wait at a light. For that, Zach is grateful. Unfortunately, it also gives his brain far too much free reign, and he finds himself remembering just how fucking cute his boyfriend looks holding a baby.

 

Zach watches Eugene drive, watches the way he mouths some of the words to the music and obsessively checks his mirrors(every ten seconds, without fail). Eugene is the best thing that has  _ever_ happened to Zach, he knows this. Every day when he wakes up, even when he's in a shit ton of pain, he looks over at Eugene and he is blown away by how fucking  _lucky_ he is and Zach can't imagine changing anything about his life. Except he wants kids. And Eugene almost definitely does not want kids. Is it possible that Zach can make it much longer without bringing up, in some way, the one thing he knows will probably fuck up his relationship? Maybe. But it’s much more likely that he’ll break and beg Eugene to want kids and everything will go to shit, and Zach will be the chronically single unloved member of the Try Guys once more.

 

“So I was thinking,” Eugene says, turning the radio down as Zach pulls himself from his silent fretting.

 

“About?” Zach hums - he’s not fully listening, because Eugene sometimes just likes to ramble about his day on the way, and Zach’s focus isn’t actually necessary. Usually he’s more of a sounding board for his boyfriend, just a face to tell about new video ideas or Eugene’s (annoyingly) brilliant plans to improve the company. But when Zach’s met not the lighthearted discussion of editing software he was expecting, but with a weighted sigh and hesitation on Eugene’s end, he perks up and twists to watch Eugene find the words he’s looking for.

 

“Wes.” Eugene states, and Zach blinks.

 

“Fulmer?” he asks, dumbly.

 

“No.” Eugene sighs again, and now Zach’s _really_ confused.

 

“Okay?” _What?_ Does Zach even know any other Wes’s? He can’t think of one. Not a single one.

 

“Well, yes, Fulmer, but not really Wes. That’s not- he’s not what I was thinking about. More about babies in general.” Eugene’s fingers have long gone silent on the steering wheel, and Zach can feel his heart drop in his stomach. He’d been too obvious with his distraction and baby fever, and now Eugene is letting him down easy about them ever having a baby, and then Zach will either have to give up ever having a kid or just give up Eugene and _fuck_ he really doesn’t want to do _either_ \- “I want one.”

 

_Oh._

 

“What?!” Zach regrets his tone of voice almost immediately, coming across harsh and far too loud in the very quiet car. The gentle rumble of LA traffic hangs in the silence between Zach’s outburst and the look on Eugene’s face, and it takes Zach stupidly long to realize Eugene thinks that _Zach_ is the one who doesn’t want kids or that he’s jumping the gun, and Zach has just freaked out and then not said anything for a good thirty seconds, and _oh God Zach just fucking say something you dumb fish_ “Oh, thank God.” He’s breathless when he manages to get the words out. They float across the car and slowly pull Eugene’s lips up into an unsure smile.

 

“W-what?” Eugene says.

 

“Me too.” Zach manages, and then that smile on Eugene’s face is bigger than Eugene’s face.

 

“Oh.” Eugene squeaks, smiling wider with every headlight that passes over the car. “Uh, good.”

 

Zach realizes his cheeks are hurting from smiling so hard. Neither of them speaks the rest of the way home. In the elevator, Eugene side-glances at Zach six times before he speaks.

 

“Also, when I said I wanted one, I meant I wanted a kid with _you_. In the near future. You’re smiling, and you have been since the car, so I’m pretty sure you already knew that, but just in case you’re, I don’t know, overthinking what I said, that’s what I meant and I just think it’s important we clear that up- _Mmf!”_ Zach literally jumping on Eugene to kiss him shuts him up pretty well, pressing the taller man against the wall of the elevator and pulling Eugene’s face down to his with two hands pressed tight to Eugene’s cheeks.

 

“I wasn’t overthinking it. I’m a goldfish,” Zach tells him, and now it is Eugene’s turn to open and close his mouth and blink, the most gorgeous fish Zach’s ever seen.  

 

Finally, Eugene just huffs a laugh and shrugs. “Okay,” he whispers, and leans down to kiss Zach again.

 

Zach, as with every kiss before, feels like he’s sinking in an ocean he doesn’t want to emerge from. But he’s a goldfish, so he swims happily in it, sinking into the depths like he was designed to. 


End file.
